Convincing You
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Harry just wanted to be left alone. Was that too much to ask? Apparently for the Ministry it is. As they demand things of Harry, the teen finds himself falling for his caretaker...and learning to love and trust along the many adventurous roads they take. Yaoi, Challenge fic, Neville/Harry, magical creatures.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written foraimz666's 'The Ten, Twenty, Thirty Chapter Challenge.**

**Silence**

Sighing Harry looked down at the letter in his hand, it was the best offer that he had gotten in months and it was sent to him due to his skills and abilities not because of his status as a famous and rich person. Taking a deep breath Harry slowly made his way forward trying not to let his nervous get the better of himself, he couldn't believe that he was now working for the Longbottom family but it was the only way to keep the Ministry off of his back, he hated what they had presented him with.

Pulling himself together Harry slowly walked up the steps to the main door of Longbottom Manor only to find the door open and someone waiting for him in the door way.

"Harry, you're early," Neville said with a soft smile on his lips, "I didn't expect you for another hour or so, don't worry, the Longbottom family think that what the Ministry is doing to you is stupid, we won't make you do half of the stupid things on that list, you'll only have to do a few things on it to keep the Ministry happy and quiet."

While Harry listened to Neville talk he couldn't remove his gaze from the handsome man standing in front of him, it seemed that in the past four years since they had left Hogwarts Neville had really come into his own. The way Neville's hair fell, the powerful aurora that he gave off, the muscular chest and everything about him just made Harry want to melt under him.

"Harry is everything alright?"

Blinking in shock Harry looked up to find himself looking into the concerned eyes of one Neville Longbottom, blushing more Harry took a few steps backwards and gave Neville a sheepish grin.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said softly as he tried to get rid of his blush, "This is all just a shock you know?"

Neville gave a soft hum as he looked Harry over and found himself glad that he had chosen to wear his lose baggy trousers today. Since the last time he had seen Harry it seemed that the young man had changed a lot, no longer was the small shy boy with the second hand clothes that could fit an elephant and bug like glasses on his face stood before him, instead the Harry that stood before him was a young feminine male with cures in all the right places for Neville with shoulder length long black hair and a pair of trousers that fit him snugly especially around the bum and the tight fitting emerald green shirt just seemed to set off Harry's perfect body and glowing emerald eyes. Through what made Neville have to physically restrain himself from reaching out and touching was the pair of black cat ears sitting on top of Harry's head and the long thin black cat tail moving about lazily that was attached to Harry just above his bum.

"So this is why the Ministry decided to make you do this," Neville said as he looked Harry up and down with lustful eyes, "It seems you take after your parents a lot more than anyone thought of."

"Yeah and you know the idiots at the Ministry," Harry muttered nervously as his tail came forwards for him to grab nervously, "They didn't like the fact that I came into a late magical creature inheritance so they decided to make me be a slave for a certain amount of time to a Light Family to make sure I'm 'safe' you know? Because of the war?"

Neville slowly nodded his head while enjoying the eye candy, "Well Harry you'll be treated here like a guest besides having a few things that we need you to do, and I promise to protect you during your heat."

"My heat?" Harry cried out as his whole body went bright neon red, "W-what do you mean my heat?"

Neville gave a fanged grin, "Didn't you know? Didn't you ever wonder why I suddenly started changing in our later years of Hogwarts?"

"Errr...no?" Harry said with a sheepish look causing Neville to chuckle, "I was sort of side tracked by the war and trying to live through it."

"Understandable," Neville commented kindly, "All Longbottom's are Bear demons through unlike normal magical creature inheritance and other demons we come into our inheritance at the age of twenty not sixteen as our bodies need to be able to take the change."

"I understand," Harry said with a nod of his head as he did his best to not drool over Neville's body, "S-So have you found your...mate yet?"

"I think that this talk is best to be held inside where no one can hear us," Neville said softly as a frown came to his ears "A reporter is nearby and I don't want anything to be overheard that we may later regret."

Blinking in shock Harry slowly nodded his head and walked forwards towards Neville while making sure to keep his eyes straight ahead of him and do nothing that could give the reporter something he could use in the newspaper.

Neville turned to glare at the bushes by the main entrance as Harry quietly walked past him, giving a quiet warning growl he waited until Harry was safely within the manor before marching over to the bushes.

"Come out, I know you're in there," Neville growled out angrily as he stopped just in front of the bushes, "If you come out now I'll not kill you."

Neville gave a dark grin as his only reply was silence, he loved it when the reply he got back was silence, it meant so much more fun for him. With a dark look on his face Neville reached forwards and grabbed the throat of the reporter, he knew just where it was thanks to his powerful senses.

"Let me go!" the reporter cried out as his equipment dropped to the ground around him, "Let me go, I did nothing wrong, the public have a right to know!"

Neville let out a dark growl as he sent a blasting curse at the items on the ground, "No they don't, the life of my submissive mate shouldn't be printed on all the newspapers for all to hear and gossip about."

"S-Submissive mate?" the reporter gasped out in shock as his eyes went wide, "H-H-"

"That would make an interesting story for your newspaper now wouldn't it?" Neville grinned darkly as he lifted his wand up and pointed it to the reporter's head, "Too bad you won't remember a single thing..._Obliate_."

Neville watched with a dark yet happy look as the reporter stopped struggling in his hold and his eyes slowly gazed over, the spell had worked.

"You did not find the Longbottom manor or any information about Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom out, you got lost and ended up in a muggle place called a movie theatre," Neville said to the reporter, "You will go back to your boss and tell them that you found nothing out and write a lovely little article about how the ministry is a bunch of idiots who don't have a single idea about anything, got it?"

With glasses eyes the reporter slowly nodded his head in understanding while absorbing Neville's instructions.

Grinning evilly Neville tossed the reported to the ground like a rag doll while yelling out, "Mopsy!"

A sudden popping sound came to Neville's sensitive hearing followed by a high pitched voice, "Master called for Mopsy?"

"Yes, I want you to take this reporter back to his office," Neville said as he motioned to the unmoving man on the ground, "And when you get back I want you to double check the wards around the land to se e how the reporter got onto Longbottom Land let alone so close to the house."

"Mopsy understands sir," Mospty said as she grabbed hold of the unmoving man, "Does Mospy need to busy anything for tea tonight while she is out?"

Neville gave a thoughtful hum as his mind flashed to Harry, "Yes, get fish and milk, lots of it along with a few catnip plant seeds and a small fully grown catnip plant Mopsy along with anything needed to look after it...oh and a collar and leash for my kitten,, I'll go out and buy a collar just for him later after I have told him a few things."

"Yes Master," Mopsy said with a nod of her head, "Mopsy will be going now."

With that Mopsy disappeared with the reporter with a loud pop making Neville sigh, he always did hate how loud that popping sound was that House Elves made, it played havoc with his sensitive hearing.

"Neville?" Harry's voice suddenly called out causing Neville to look towards the manor door, "Is everything alright?"

Looking up Neville couldn't help his face soften as he looked into the worried eyes of Harry.

"I'm fine Harry, I was just dealing with the reporter is all," Neville said kindly as he walked towards Harry, "Sorry it took so long, it wasn't as simple as I thought it was going to be."

"You're not hurt are you?" Harry asked worried as he scanned Neville up and down for any sign of injury, "You didn't get attacked did you?"

"No Harry, I'm fine," Neville said with a smile as his heart warmed with the knowledge that Harry was worried about him, "You don't need to worry about the reporter or anything happening to show up in the newspaper tomorrow."

"Thank you Neville," Harry said with a soft smile, "I hate it when everything about my personal life is posted in the newspaper, they think just because I'm an unmated submissive neko they can do whatever they want."

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore," Neville answered puffing his chest out proudly, "I've looked into the rules and law of what the Ministry is doing to you and I found out several interesting little things about it."

"A-and what are they?" Harry asked nervously, worrying if he should be scared or happy.

"I can protect you from not only reporters but also idiots who don't know how to mind their own business, fans, Dominates you have no interest in and the Ministry, basically during these next few months while you are here because of the Ministry you belong to me and I say what goes and what doesn't go."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, "And...and what do you want in return? I know that we are friends Neville but this is all too good to be true..."

"Harry...I'll tell you in the morning," Neville said softly as he walked over to Harry, "I'll explain to you why I acted the way I did when you asked about if I had found a mate, I'll explain to you why I'm so willing to protect you and I'll tell you what I want from you in the morning. Its late Harry, it's almost eleven O'Clock at night, why you wanted to arrive so late at night for I'll never know."

"B-Because no one would be out to see us if anything went wrong," Harry said softly, blushing madly as Neville came to a stop just a few mere inches from him, "I thought if I could arrive in the dead of night like I did then you wouldn't have to be embarrassed or-"

"I could never be embarrassed by you," Neville growled out angrily as he pulled Harry into a tight and possessive hug causing their bodies to lie flat against each other, "Never Harry never, no matter what anyone else ever says you are mine."

With that Neville leant down and kissed Harry lovingly and possessively on the lips. Harry let out a loud moan of pleasure as he felt Neville's lips on his own; shyly he allowed his lips to part to allow Neville entrance. Neville groaned as he felt himself harden by just kissing his kitten, the taste of milk, chocolate and pure Harry came to him as his tongue explored every single area of Harry's mouth no matter how small. Harry moaned loudly and kissed back while wrapping his arms around Neville, clinging onto the taller male so he could keep standing, to Harry Neville tasted of Honey, strawberries and a taste that seemed to be unique to Neville.

After a few minutes Neville and Harry parted breathlessly with a thin trail of saliva connecting them still both.

"Neville," moaned Harry as his cat ears laid flat against his head and he rubbed himself against Neville's body, "Please Neville, please..."

"No," Neville said stiffly as he pulled away from Harry, "As much as I want to take you right here and right now I won't, I won't do that to you Harry, I'll see you in the morning kitten and then we will talk."

Taking a deep breath and thinking of having a cold shower Neville turned and walked away towards the stairs.

"Neville," came Harry's soft lustful voice to Neville's ears.

"A House Elf will show you to your room Harry, just call for Toppy," Neville said without looking back for he knew if he did then he would take his kitten there and then and that wasn't what he wanted for Harry, he wanted the best for his submissive.

Harry slowly nodded his head not caring about Neville being able to hear him or not, his manhood stood tall and his eyes where firmly glued to Neville's bum.

"Oh, and Harry?" Neville said softly as he stopped just before he got to the stairs.

"Yes Neville?" Harry asked hopefully, his ears perking up with home.

Turning to look at Harry over his shoulder Neville looked at Harry with loving and caring eyes making Harry blush.

"I love you."

With that a blushing Harry was left in the silence of the entrance area as Neville walked up the stairs to bed.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I don't make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written foraimz666's 'The Ten, Twenty, Thirty Chapter Challenge.**

**Long Night**

Harry sighed as he laid on his bed looking about the room that Neville had gave him, it was a far cry from what he had thought he would get for the next few months when the Ministry had told him of their plan.

The walls were a soothing cream colour with an ocean blue fluffy carpet on the floor that Harry could stand there for hours barefooted wiggling his toes in the carpet. On the far wall was a bookcase that covered the entire wall and was filled with books Harry was itching to read. A large patio window was to the far right of the room framed by beautiful red curtains with golden ties which lead out onto a large balcony perfect for lazy breakfasts or curling up in a chair on a sunny day reading a book while overlooking the beautiful garden that Neville had a hand in. A fire place with several chairs around it at the bottom of the bed to keep the room warm, a desk was off to the other side of the room with a comfortable chair that would be perfect for Harry to work out along with a few quills and parchment. A door stood off to the side in the far corner which the House Elf, Toppy, had told him lead to a bathroom yet Harry didn't bother looking in there, his mind was to preoccupied with thoughts about what had just happened.

Sighing tiredly Harry toed off his shoes and turned over only to smile as he spotted a perch with a water pot and food pot for Hedwig, it seemed that Harry had lucked out with Neville...Or had he? Groaning in confusion Harry turned and buried his head into the pillows as he tried to fight down the arousal within him.

'Maybe I would be better off with the Malfoy's or the Parkinson's' Harry thought to himself with a frown on his face 'At least they wouldn't be the stuff of wet dreams.'

Harry let out a loud moan as the erotic sight of Neville flashed through his mind, groaning he rubbed himself against the bed sheets in an attempt to gain friction only to fail. Groaning in despair Harry's cat tail flicked side to side in anger as he let out a soft growl.

"Stupid Neville," Harry muttered to himself as he turned onto his side, "Why does he have to be so damn sexy for?"

Taking a deep breath Harry pictured Umbridge doing an erotic dance in a pink sexy outfit only to grown as the image was changed in his mind to a naked Neville Longbottom.

'Damn that sexy bear demon, damn him,' Harry groaned as he glared at the wall 'Why does he have to be so damn sexy for? These next few months are going to be torture!"

Giving a suffering sigh Harry turned and looked out of the window trying to keep his mind off of Neville, with the anticipation of what tomorrow would bring Harry knew it was going to be a long night.

In another room of Longbottom Manor Neville was having the same problem, images of a naked neko Harry danced sexily in Neville's mind as the young bear demon tried to fall asleep. Groaning Neville turned and looked around his bedroom taking in the large amount of plants and running through their names as he tried to get the image of the sexy neko that was only a few rooms away.

'Damn him for being so sexy' Neville moaned softly as sat up in bed through it was difficult to do so with the tent in his boxers 'I shouldn't of spent that time looking at his sexy bum.'

Neville groaned loudly as the mental image of Harry's yummy bum moving side to side with his cat tail twitching sexily from side to side. Muttering to himself about sexy neko's Neville turned around to the edge of the bed and stood up with a heavy sigh, maybe a bit of fresh air would help to clear his mind.

Walking over to the large balcony Neville pushed open the doors and stepped out into the fresh air with a heavy sigh, his eyes scanned over the lushes and healthy garden thanks to his skills and knowledge and a lot of help from the House Elves. Bright colours burst out like fireworks in the night sky in the garden with a soft healthy green sea acting like the backdrop.

Smiling softly at the sight Neville took a deep calming breath as he took in the large amount of aromatic smells coming from his garden.

'I wonder if Harry would enjoy a picnic with me out in the garden' Neville thought with a relaxed sigh only to let out a groan 'Damn, I'm trying to forget about that sexy Neko for a few hours so I can sleep, not day dream about Harry.'

Groaning Neville allowed himself to collapse into a nearby white metal chair, sighing he looked out into the night as one word thought washed through his mind, this was going to be a long night.

In her room Lady Augusta Longbottom sat in her chair chuckling to herself as she sipped her tea delicately while looking over an old worn book that rested in the lap.

"I wonder how long it'll take for them to get together," Augusta chuckled as she looked over the test paper that had been done on her grandson when he had been born, "They should of gotten together earlier but better never late then never."

Sighing happily Augusta took another sip of her tea with a smile on her face, she would deal with the idiotic Ministry and their new rule after her grandson and the Potter heir had become mates.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I don't make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written foraimz666's 'The Ten, Twenty, Thirty Chapter Challenge.**

**Duct-Tape**

Harry gave a tired yawn as he walked out of his room rubbing his eyes; he hadn't slept a wink last night as his mind was too busy thinking about what Neville would tell him, what was this big secret that Neville would tell him today? Nervousness washed over Harry as he slowly made his way down the corridor towards the stairs, looking around he tried to find anything to take his mind off of what Neville might say.

His eyes wandered over the many pictures of past members of the Longbottom family that where all unmoving and obvious to be muggle paintings though Harry did not know if that was a plus or a negative. The way the painter had painted them seemed as if they're eyes followed Harry as he walked along the hallway, Harry really didn't know what was worse, the eyes on the paintings following him along the corridor or what Neville would say to him.

A soft noise suddenly came to Harry's neko ears, they swivelled and twitched as they tried to pin point where the sound had come from but before Harry could hear the sound it came again but this time it was louder and much more clearer.

"Damn it! Why won't you do as I tell you to! You evil thing!"

Blinking in confusion Harry realised it was Neville's voice, ignoring everything around him Harry speed up his pace and walked the last few steps through the corridor as worry about Neville washed through his mind.

As came to the end of the corridor he stood at the top of the stairs only to hear a loud thump sound coming from below, with a worried thrown Harry quickly moved to the edge of the stairs and looked down over the old metal banisters only to burst out laughing at what he saw.

"Harry!" Neville cried out in shock as his face went bright red, "I...I didn't know you was up."

"I got up a few minutes ago," Harry said softly as he tried to stop himself from laughing, "What was you trying to do?"

"I was trying to wrap up Gran's birthday present," Neville said blushing madly, "I know that her birthday isn't for another few months but I wanted to get a head start, you know what she's like, when she's awake she knows everything that goes on in the manor and even then the House Elves tell her what went on while she was asleep."

Nodding his head Harry quickly and lightly made his way down the red carpeted steps then at the bottom of the steps he turned to the right hand side and around the corner to where Neville was sitting in a bit of a mess at the side of the stairs.

"What are you covered in?" Harry asked as he noticed the strange brown thin plastic that Neville had wrapped around the wrapped object, his hands and arms and also somehow on his face, "Is that...spellotape?"

"No, it's duct-tape," Neville answered with a sheepish grin on his face, "For this sort of stuff I prefer duct-tape to spellotape, through it is harder to manage and hurts a lot when I try to get it off of me."

Smiling softly Harry nodded his head and knelt down to help Neville get free, as his eyes scanned over the duct-tape that held Neville hostage a small part of Harry relaxed safe in the knowledge that even through his friend had matured greatly in the past few years there was still that spark...that part of Neville that he had known so long ago and Harry found that extremely comforting.

Carefully Harry began to work on setting Neville free, reaching to Neville's hands he slowly removed the duct-tape from his hand freeing them and causing the present to fall to the ground.

"Sorry," Harry said with a wince as the present fell to the ground, "Is it breakable?"

"No, I make a point of never getting Gran anything breakable," Neville said kindly as he carefully removed the duct-tape from his hands, wincing slightly in pain, "And the damage from the duct-tape isn't too bad, the House Elves can easily remove the duct-tape on the arms of my top through the duct-tape on my face is another matter."

"Let me help," Harry said as he raised his thumb to his mouth and licked it, "I saw aunt Petunia do this once for Dudley when he came home from school one day with a bit of selotape on his face."

Nodding his head Neville closed his eyes and tried to fight down the blush on his face only for him to fail miserably as Harry's soft thumb rubbed against the duct-tape on his face. Neville bit his lip hard as he felt the soft yet hard body of Harry press up against it and those strong thin fingers that was touching his face wasn't helping much.

"Get ready for it," Harry said softly and kindly, "I'm about to pull all of the duct-tape off right now."

Making an affirmative noise Neville braced himself for the pain he knew was to come only to feel nothing, frowning he kept himself stiff and alert wondering when the pain would start only to be shocked by Harry's next words.

"There, it's all off," Harry said softly with humour in his voice, "That didn't hurt now did it?"

Blinking in shock Neville opened his eyes to find Harry's smiling face in front of him, reaching up slowly Neville felt his face where the duct-tape had been only to blink again in shock as he found it to be gone.

"What? Where..." Neville began only to pause at the sound of Harry's soft musical bell like laughter, "Harry?"

Grinning Harry held up the duct-tape, "See? I took it off of your face, did you really think that aunt Petunia would do anything to cause pain to Dudley? As horrible as she was as a person and to me she was a great mother to Dudley in this sort of situations."

"Thank you Harry," Neville said with a soft almost unseeable blush, "I owe you one."

"No, it's fine Neville, you have already helped me out so much with this law," Harry began only to go deadly quiet and bright red as Neville placed a quick yet loving kiss on his check.

"Thank you," Neville said softly with a kind grin on his face, "Now how about some breakfast? And I believe that I promised you some answers last night."

"Okay," Harry said with a nod of his head as his tail twitched from side to side.

Standing up Harry stepped backwards and watched as Neville stood up, his eyes glued to Neville's muscles as Neville stood up. Harry let out a soft groan as he realised what he was doing, shaking his head he looked Neville in the face only to find himself feeling weak at the knees as he gazed into those warm hazel eyes.

"Are you alright Harry?" Neville asked with a worried frown as he gazed into Harry's emerald eyes, "You're face has gone very pale all of a sudden."

"I-I'm alright," Harry stuttered as he looked away to hide his blush, "Would you mind if we got some breakfast? And you could answer my questions? I've been wondering about them all last night."

"Alright,, we'll have breakfast in the living room as its only us and Gran," Neville chuckled with a nod of his head, "And I spent all of last night worrying over how to tell you without hurting you or upsetting you."

Nodding his head Harry allowed Neville to lead him towards the area he guessed was the living room, they walked through a nearby wooden door. As Harry followed Neville further into the manor Harry realised that slowly it was becoming less formal and more homely, odd bits and bobs lay around forgotten. Harry guessed that they was getting more into the part of the manor that was for family personal use and away from the areas that the guests would see and use.

"Here we are," Neville said breaking Harry out of his thoughts, "Sorry about the walk but Gran does this so guests and visitors don't go around snooping, she's a bit old fashioned."

"It's fine Neville," Harry said with an understanding smile, "I understand, aunt Petunia was similar when it came to guests."

Nodding his head Neville pushed open the door and lead Harry into the living room, as Harry walked into the living room he couldn't help the small smile to appear on his face as he looked around the room. It was the opposite of what he was expecting, gone was the stiff formal area and proper manors that he had pictured and in its place was a warm family room. The wallpaper was something that Harry had never seen done before but he loved it a lot, the many drawings that Neville had drawn as a young child had been kept and used as wallpaper to display the artwork to all. A soft fluffy cream carpet with a few patches of weird colours covered the floor; there was a medium sized table in the middle of the room with several items thrown across it carelessly. Multiple plants covered the many window sills growing happily while a large patio that led out into the garden.

"I know it's not much," Neville said with a shrug as he offered Harry a seat in a well loved soft brown armchair, "But it's home, Gran has this thing about using my drawing as wallpaper, if you look close enough you'll spot a few of my diagrams I drew for class from Hogwarts on the wall."

Nodding his head Harry sat down in the chair, he liked the room; it gave off a warm and relaxing feel that just seemed to suit Harry. He also liked Neville's Gran's idea of using Neville's drawings as wallpaper, he reminded himself to do the same thing in the future when he had children of his own.

"Harry, I guess I owe you a few answers," Neville said as he took the chair opposite Harry, "I did sort of leave you hanging last night..."

Harry couldn't stop himself from pouting and nodding his head which caused Neville to chuckle lightly.

"And for that I am sorry but I plan to change that now," Neville said with an award winning smile making Harry glad he was sitting down, "Well where to start?"

Harry bit his lip hard at Neville's words, he wanted to say 'well maybe at the beginning?' through he knew that with Neville that never helped, it only made the man more nervous, so he waited for the words to come out of Neville's mouth without pushing him and a few seconds later the words came out of Neville's mouth.

"Harry, as you know I'm a Bear demon and a Dominant one," Neville said with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, "And as a Dominant bear demon I can tell who my submissive mate is by smell, and you see the thing is...is..."

"Are you trying to tell me your mate's Draco Malfoy or," Harry shuddered, "Umbridge?"

"What!" Neville cried out with wide eyes before shaking his head at the mental images, "Never! I would never choose them over you my sexy adorable kitten!"

"You mean I'm your mate?"

"Yes," Neville answered with a slow careful nod of his head, "I know that this all comes to you as a shock Harry and we can take it as slow as you want to and-"

"Good," Harry said simply with a large fanged grin, "Then I can do this to you."

Blinking in confusion Neville opened his mouth only to let out a startled cry as Harry walked to him and placed himself happily in his lap. Sending Harry a shocked look Harry returned Neville's look with a loving kiss.

Neville quickly got over the shock as he let out a low moan of pleasure at the taste of Harry, he wrapped his arm possessively around Harry's waist and deepened the kiss, growling happily as he felt his Harry let out a low moan of pleasure. Harry moaned into the kiss and all but purred loudly as he felt Neville take control of the kiss, his bear demon, Neville tasted like honey and strawberries.

A few minutes passed with Neville and Harry kissing each other passionately and lovingly only for them to have to break for air. They both pulled back from each other's lips while panting hard, a blush covered their faces as they gazed into each other's eyes lovingly.

"If you think I'm moving off of your lap you've thought wrong," Harry said stubbornly as he buried his face in Neville's chest, "I'm _very_ comfortable here."

"And so am I love," Neville chuckled as he tightened his hold on Harry, "Through don't you think we should slow things down?"

"You said that we can take things as fast as I want and I've been eyeing you since school," Harry answered stubbornly as he snuggled into Neville, "Besides I don't see any harm in a few kisses and snuggling with you though you will be waiting a bit to get into my pants."

Chuckling Neville nodded his head and took a deep relaxed sigh, his bear all but growled in pure happiness at their current situation. Harry blushed madly and buried his face in Neville's neck purring loudly as his cat self felt like it had eat a large amount of cat nip.

"Do you think your Gran will mind us like this?" Harry asked a few minutes later as he basked in Neville's presence.

"Knowing Gran she'll be ordering you to call her Gran too," Neville replied with a chuckle, "Through I wonder where she has got to, normally by now she'd of walked in here and started to yell orders."

Shrugging his shoulders Harry gave a small sigh as he relaxed into Neville, "Maybe she decided to sleep in?"

"No Master's kitty, Mistress is busy," came a soft nervous voice of a House Elf.

"Herb, when did you come in?" Neville asked in surprise as he looked down at the small female House Elf, "I didn't hear you enter."

Herb went bright neon red, "Herb came in when Master was kissing his Kitty and if Herb can say so Master has a very cute kitty."

At these words Harry went bright neon red and Neville broke out into laughter.

"Did you say something about Gran?" Neville asked with a smile still playing on his face.

Herb nodded her head, "Yes Master, Mistress is not able to join Master and Master's cute kitty because..."

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I don't make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written foraimz666's 'The Ten, Twenty, Thirty Chapter Challenge.**

**Aphrodisiacs**

Herb nodded her head, "Yes Master, Mistress is not able to join Master and cute Kitty because she is busy with some people Mistress called complete and utter idiots and for Master and Master's cute kitty to have breakfast without her but she should be home later today."

"Alright and thank you Herb," Neville said with a nod of his head, he enjoyed the name that the House Elf had given Harry, "If you wouldn't mind I think Harry and I would like our breakfast in here today, Harry love what would you like to eat?"

"Just some toast and jam please," Harry said softly as he relaxed in Neville's hold, "And...can you make enough just for me and not an army?"

"Herb can do that," Herb replied bouncing on her heals, "Does Master want anything for breakfast?"

"I think I'll have the same as my kitten," Neville said with a playful grin on his face, "Also can you put the toast all on the same plate please?"

Herb nodded her head as her eyes quickly went from Neville to Harry and back again, "Herb understands, would Master and his kitty like anything to drink?"

"Coffee," Neville said straight away, "Harry?"

"Can I have a cup of milk?" Harry asked blushing bright red at Neville's amused look, "What? I like milk a lot."

Chuckling Neville nodded his head, "Do you think that this has anything to do with you being a neko?"

Blushing Harry stuck out his tongue stubbornly only for Neville to break out laughing. Smiling softly Neville lent down and pressed a loving kiss onto Harry's lips, making sure to wrap his own tongue around Harry's. Harry moaned loudly as he melted into the kiss, feeling braver he wrapped his arms around Neville's neck and-

"Master, Master's cute Kitty, Herb is here with your toast. Where would you like Herb to put it?"

Groaning as Neville pulled away from the wet cavern of heaven he turned to face the nervous House Elf while trying hard not to glare. Harry whimpered softly at the lost and buried his face into Neville's muscular chest while thinking about stupid bad timing and House Elves.

"Please pass it here Herb," Neville said stiffly as he held one hand out for the plate while his other hand was firmly wrapped around Harry's petite waist.

"Thank you Herb," Neville said as he took the plate of toast, "Would you mind putting our drinks on the arm of the chair please?"

Nodding her head Herb clicked her fingers causing the drinks to appear in the place requested, only for Harry to frown when he realised that what had to be his drink of milk was not in a normal cup but a plastic cup with a kitten's face on it.

'I best drink it, I do not want to cause any problems' Harry thought to himself as he reached out to take the drink while staying glued to Neville's side.

Slowly as Harry lifted the cup up to his mouth a strange smell came to his sensitive nose, with a confused frown planted on his face Harry sniffed his cup lightly, not realising that Neville was watching him with his own frown on his face, only to let out a low almost mute mew.

"Amazing," Harry moaned out softly as the smell from the milk wrapped itself around his nose causing his body to totally relax, "Must find out what Herb put into this milk..."

With a low relaxed purr Harry opened his mouth and raised the cup to his lips only to find himself unable to as a familiar hand was holding his arm. Trying to make sense of the situation and what was going on a dark growling sound came to his ears, looking in the direction of the growl Harry felt himself dropping back down to reality as the sight of an angry looking Neville.

"Neville? Is everything alright?" Harry asked as he tilted his head to the side, "What is going on? What was that smell? I felt...weird...like all my troubles had gone away and I...I never felt so relaxed in my life...I..what was that smell?"

"Catnip," Neville replied without a second thought, "Herb!"

"Yes Master sir?" Herb asked as she appeared quickly with a loud nervous pop sound, "Is everything alright?"

"Why did you put catnip in Harry's milk for?" Neville asked darkly as he motioned to where a confused Harry still sat with his kitten cup still in hand.

Frowning in confusion Herb followed her master's gaze only for a loud gasp of shock to come from her lips as her overly large eyes landed on the cup in Harry's hand.

"Herb is sorry! Herb is so sorry! Herb should of paid more attention!" Herb cried out in tears suddenly causing both Neville and Harry to wince in pain as the House Elf's cries hurt their powerful hearing, "Herb will go and get Master Kitties proper drink right away! Herb did not mean to get Mister Twinkle-puffie-star's drink mixed up with Master Kitties drink!"

The next thing Harry knew was that Herb had disappeared with a pop and a sob taking with her the cup of milk and Neville had removed his hand. With a tired sigh Harry rested his head on Neville's shoulder and looked at his mate who seemed to be a lot calmer.

"It seems that Herb just got mixed up with your drink and my Grandmothers cat's drink," Neville explained as he took a calming sip of his coffee while enjoying Harry resting against him, "You see we put a few drops of catnip into my Grandmother's milk to make it more relaxed and less likely to attack the House Elves."

"And this catnip is what I smelt?" Harry asked as his face turned the famous Weasley hair colour, "Do you think it is why...why I felt so relaxed for?"

"Yeah, the catnip is from a magical type of plant, I grow it myself as its not only cheaper but also more effective," Neville said with a small nod of his head, "Through it is also well known that..."

"That what?" Harry asked as Neville trailed off, "Is something wrong?"

"Harry...I love you...your my mate...I want to do things properly," Neville replied as he took a deep breath and pulled himself together, "I do not want you to think that I just want to get you into my bed and fill...well..."

"I understand Neville and I agree I would...I would like for that to happen," Harry said in understanding as his blush increased, "But I also think it is a bit too early for us...to...well do that...so thank you for not letting me drink something aphrodisiac in nature."

"I...It is no problem Harry..." Neville replied as he tried to hide his face behind his cup of coffee, "Ah...I hope you do not mind but...I am afraid that...something has suddenly come up and I need to go and take...care of it..."

Biting back a smile as he spotted what Neville was talking about Harry nodded his head and placed his own hands over his lap to hide his own not so small problem.

"Yeah...I have a problem that was brought on by our words that I have to take care of too," Harry replied with a shy smile on his face, "How about...we both go and take a cold shower and...say we meet up in the kitchen in an hour?"

"Yeah, that is a good idea," Neville answered as he tried to ignore the erotic images of a heavily pregnant Harry thanks to him that entered his mind, "So...meet you in the kitchen in an hour?"

"Agreed," Harry replied in agreement as he tried to ignore the image of a naked Neville entering his mind, "We can talk about what you expect of me while I have to follow this law...you do know that during this month we will have to tone things down right?"

"I understand," Neville replied as he stood up stiffly, "So...in an hour?"

Without replying or waiting for a reply Neville and Harry ran off back to their rooms to take care of their raging hormones. As they ran out of the room neither Neville or Harry saw Herb returning with a large cup of milk in her hands.

"Tut tut Master and Master's kitties is acting like naughty boys again," Herb said dryly with a shake of her head as she placed the milk down on the table.

Looking over the table with a frown Herb raised her right hand and with a simple click of her fingers several charms and spells was placed over the food to keep it fresh and at perfect temperature for whenever Neville and Harry wanted the food.

"Herb wonders," Herb muttered softly as she turned to look out of the room as a pair of loud moans came from upstairs, "Herb wonders if Master and Master's Kitties will let her watch them next time."

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I don't make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written foraimz666's 'The Ten, Twenty, Thirty Chapter Challenge.**

**A/N: Just a little note, as this website doesn't allow, to my knowledge, anything pass a few kisses and holding I'm not going to be putting in Neville's alone time in the shower or Harry's alone time in the shower so if this chapter seems a bit...cut off or short it's because of the missing lime that I'm not going to do.**

**Cold Shower**

*****With Neville in his room*****

In his plant covered room Neville let out a low groan of frustration as the perverted House Elf's words still rung in his ears as he stood in his room panting for breath with a bright red face. Trying to get the image of Herb happily watching him and Harry having bedroom fun while eating popcorn Neville locked his bedroom door with a simple 'colloportus' spell before heading towards the bathroom that was joint on to his bedroom.

"Damn perverted House Elf needs to learn not to be so much of a pervert," Neville muttered as he slowly began to get undress while walking to the bathroom, "Hope Herb has not frightened Harry away..."

At the thought of Harry Neville felt another wave of arousal wash over his already aroused body, groaning he looked down only to find a tent slowly growing in his trousers. Deciding that a _really_ cold shower was in order Neville entered his bathroom only to let out a sigh of happiness as his soft brown eyes gazed on the jungle of water and heat loving plants that was in the bathroom.

'No wonder Gran finally allowed me a room with my own bathroom' Neville thought with a chuckle as he thought back to his Gran's face whenever she found a plant in the bath.

Smiling softly Neville turned and placed the clothes in his hands on the rail next to the door while placing his wand on a special built dish that both he and Gran agreed on getting after the eight hundredth time Neville almost lost his wand in the bathroom. Taking a deep breath Neville slowly undone his trousers and slowly pulled down both his trousers and underwear at the same time only to hiss out in pleasure as both the cold air and the friction of the material hit him. Moaning softly Neville took a deep breath and walked over to the bath and reached for the shower head.

'I hope Harry is alright...I hope he doesn't mind doing the stuff Gran and I agreed on him doing...' Neville thought only to let out a low moan as the image of Harry's naked bum came to his mind 'Damn me and my hormones, what is it about Harry that makes me feel like a horny teenager again!'

And with that thought Neville turned on the shower, on the coldest setting.

*****With Harry in the bathroom that's connected to his bedroom*****

'Shit' Harry thought as a bright red blush covered his face as he stood leaning against the shut bathroom door panting hard 'That Herb...I have to wonder if there is a _normal_ House Elf out there or a House Elf that's a little bit close to being normal...'

Running a hand through his messy black hair while being careful not to hurt his cat ears that lay flat against his head Harry took a deep breath and looked around the bathroom. This morning Harry took no notice of it as the nerves of meeting Neville and his Grandmother was in control so now that he had the chance to Harry took in the bathroom only to let out a groan of disappointment.

'It looks just like a normal posh muggle bathroom' Harry thought sadly as he looked around the clean white bathroom 'Through I do not have a single problem with the mirror being muggle, I would die of embarrassment if the mirror watched me- Oh Merlin! I hope that House Elf is not watching.'

Sighing once again Harry began to remove his clothes and place them down on the floor next to the door where he knew they would not get wet or splashed. Trying to fight the images of a naked Neville dancing in his mind Harry finished undressing and climbed into the bath.

'I wonder what sort of things Neville wants me to do...I hope it is not to hard' Harry thought as he tried, and failed, to take his mind off of his not so small problem only to let out an angry groan as he realised just what he had said 'Neville...hard...damn it. I'll ask Neville about what is expected of me _after_ I have had a cold shower.'

Grumbling darkly it was only a few seconds later as the water hit Harry did he find himself losing the battle against his body and images of a naked and _very_ sexy Neville in several erotic poses, with and without him.

*****With Herb and Mopsy on the landing between Neville's and Harry's bedrooms*****

Herb let out a sigh as the two loud moans came from behind two locked doors, one belonging to her master and the other one belonging to her master's cute kitty. Besides Herb stood and equally depressed Mopsy with her hands on her bat like ears nervously twisting them and covering her eyes.

"We be bad bad bad House Elves!" Mopsy said only for Herb to nod in agreement, "We being no use to young master and young master's cute kitty!"

"Mopsy and Herb needs to try harder!" Herb cried out passionately only for Mopsy to agree.

"Yes! Mopsy and Herb have to try harder!" Mopsy replied nodding her head madly, "Plan A with special kitty milk failed!"

Slowly yet determinedly Mopsy and Herb turned to look at each other with twin determined glints shining brightly in their eyes that would cause both other House Elves and also humans to run for the hills.

"Time for plan B!" Mopsy and Herb cried out together, "Time to spike tea!"

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
